The Adventures of Shayne Stuart
by A Carrot In The Dark
Summary: Shayne, a girl who loves Harry Potter gets pushed in the whole world of him.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at my front door so I opened it. Then I stared at the giant man outside my door. My eyes traveled to the boy behind him. Then my eyes moved to his forehead. And his scar. This couldn't be true. It wasn't.

"Hello. I'm Rubes Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Would you be," Hagrid pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Shayne Stuart?" I nodded and he handed the envelope to me. "I was ordered to give that to you." I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Miss Stuart,_

_I am the headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Hogwarts exists and you can come but __**you can never come back. **__You also must not let anyone know you know the future. I would like to meet with you. I have everything for you and once you go to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and get your wand he will bring you there._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore._

I read the letter twice over and the looked at Hagrid.

"H-Hogwarts. Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts." I stammered. Hagrid nodded.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley today with Harry here." I rubbed my eyes. It was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Twice. But he probably didn't know that. He was also the Chosen One. But again he didn't know it because he was only eleven. Which meant... I was going to school with Harry Potter. Sorry, let me rephrase that. With HARRY POTTER! And if Harry and Hagrid existed then that would mean everyone did. Ron, Hermione, Ol' Dumbles, Snape, everyone! But that would mean Umbridge and Voldemort. But that would also mean the best characters ever! Sirius and Remus! Yes! I followed Hagrid and Harry outside in pure bliss. I didn't ask how we were getting there. I should of because I nearly died when I nearly walked into the street and Hagrid threw out his right arm. A loud BANG! stopped me from moving. I think if you've read the Harry Potter series you'd know what that BANG! means but if you don't I'll tell you. It was the BANG! of the Knight Bus. And sure enough as I looked up from the ground a saw a huge purple bus and I gulped. The knight bus didn't exactly sound like fun...

* * *

><p>When we got out at the underground I used all my strength not to throw up. The Knight Bus was the worst thing ever. And if we were going to Gringotts... Urg. I turned to Harry.<p>

"Happy birthday by the way." Then I froze. I was so stupid. How in the world was I supposed to know it was his birthday?

"Er, thanks?" He responded. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Hagrid told me?" I said uncertainly. He must have believed it because his face relaxed. We walked with Hagrid to this place and I realized what it was. THE Leaky Cauldron. This was it. Diagon Alley, the real thing, was right outside. Hagrid led us outside to and alleyway. THE alley way. He counted three up and two across and tapped it with his umbrella. It was beautiful. The bricks pulled away and revealed DIAGON ALLEY. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I nearly cried. And we went off.

* * *

><p>This was exhausting! Trying wand after wand. Harry had already gotten his but none seemed to want me. Finally Ollivander brought out a very thin one.<p>

"This one is very old," Didn't look like it. But he said so. "Apple and phoenix." When I touched it I knew it was right. The warmth went through me. When I waved it a snake came out. I gasped. Did that mean I was going to be a Slytherin?

* * *

><p>I paused before knocking on Dumbledore's door. Dumbledore. He opened it and yet again I froze. It was Dumbledore. I walked inside and looked around. It was exactly how it was described in the books. Amazing.<p>

"Hello, Shayne." I jumped. I totally forgot that Dumbledore was in the room.

"H-hello. Professor." I had a professor. A professor!

"Sit down." He indicated the seat across from him. The seat the Harry would sit in so so many times. I sat down. "Now then we have to discus where you will stay over the summer."

"What!" I exclaimed. "What about how this all exists? What about discussing that?"

"What is there to discus? Magic is real. Harry Potter is real. Hogwarts is real." I shook my head.

"It can't just 'be real'. How is it real?"

"How is it not?" Dumbledore continued from before. "Now I think you can stay with this lovely family called the Grangers." My head shot up.

"The Grangers?" I couldn't believe it. "Dentist? Have a daughter named Hermione?" Dumbledore nodded.

"If that is fine then I'll set that up. OK. Time for you to go. I shall see you at the sorting." Dumbledore led me out of his room and Hagrid was there waiting to bring me home. Or somewhere. I had no idea where.

"Well we better be off. A roomis already set for you in the Leakey Cauldron." Hagrid said answering my question. And off we went.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to do it. I knew I had to, to get on but I didn't want to. What if something went wrong? I couldn't just run into a brick wall! I stared at it. When I pulled my gaze away a red-headed family was walking towards it. Of course I knew what Mrs. Weasley was saying and I muttered it under my breath with her.<p>

"Packed with Muggles at always." I took a deep breath and decided to do it. If the Weasleys existed this did too. I ran and ran away heard the sound of a train engine. I looked up and saw the scarlet train. Walking on I was fighting with myself. Should I sit with Harry and Ron or a different compartment? I was still fighting when the train started to move. I quickly pulled myself into the nearest compartment. A girl wish bushy brown hair was sitting there. Hermione. She was already in her school robes, of course.

"Hello." I said to her. I surprised myself with sounding confident. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She stuck out her hand. I took it.

"Shayne. Shanye Stuart."


	2. Chapter 2

I nodding at Hermione's words. I tried to stay asleep but, man! Hermione was boring! I was about to fall asleep but a tapping at the window woke me up. A minute owl was tapping at the window. I let it in and Hermione stopped talking. It flew onto one of the seats and stuck out his leg. I looked at Hermione who looked as confused as I felt. hat was this owl doing here? I tentatively untied the scroll and read the letter out loud.

_Shayne-_

_Thought you might need an owl. His name is bear. _

I smiled at the note and the owl and leaned down to stroke the owl when Hermione stopped me.

"It could be dangerous Shayne." She said bossily. I frowned at her.

"How? It's an owl. And it's mine according to this note." I waved the note in her face She scoffed and sat down. There was a knock at the door and Neville Longbottom entered. Like his sudden appearance was an alarm clock I got my trunk and left. Bear followed me. Going down the corridor, I looked into compartments. I finally found the one I was looking for and walked in.

"Hi Harry!" I said to Harry.

"Hi Shayne. This is Ron Weasley." He said, inclining his head towards the red head with him.

"I-" _I know. _I was about to say. "I think it's very nice to meet you." I finished awkwardly.

* * *

><p>I watched in utter disbelief as the Sorting Hat actually sang.<p>

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_"You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_"There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_"You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_"So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

I watched Herminone, Lavender, Pavarti and Harry get sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall went down the list and then she shouted out:

"Stuart, Shayne." I froze for a second. I forgot that I would be sorted, that I wasn't just watching. I walked slowly and suddenly became aware that everyone was looking at me. The Hat fell over my eyes leaving me in the dark.

'_Hello?_'

'Hello!'

_'So where am I?'_

'I know the right place for you...'

"RA-"

_'WAIT!'_

'What? I was about to sort you.'

_'I know but I need to be in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione and Harry. Or, I want to.'_

'So you're asking for a house?'

_'Yes.'_

'You can't do that.'

_'You let Harry. I know you did.'_

'You do show bravery but I really think-'

_'Just put me in Gryffindor!'_

'Okay, okay. I _will_ but use it well.'

_'Use it well? What does-_'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I beamed and walked to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>"I'm Shayne Stuart!" I said to the three other girls in the dormitories. Maybe I said it a little too brightly.<p>

"Hermione Granger." Hermione called where she was- you guessed it- reading a book.

"Lavender Brown." Lavender said and she giggled. I could already tell I was going to be sick of her.

"Pavarti Patil." Pavarti giggled as well. Same thing with her. We didn't feel like talking much, or I didn't, so I went straight off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Magic was hard. So very hard. I did like potions though, despite Snape. It actually was my favorite class and I wasn't half bad at it either. But the thing was that the school was boring. In the books they have their problem right away but the three weren't even friends yet. I knew one thing. I could wait until Halloween...<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Win<em>gar<em>dium Levi_o_sa._" _Ron said those words and that was my cue. I ran to the bathroom. Or after Hermione, I wasn't sure which bathroom she was going to. She was already crying when I got there. I could hear her sobs.

"Hermione, come out. People _do _like you." I said knocking softly on the door.

"Not true." she sobbed.

"I like you." This got her to peek out of the stall.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here." We went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>I remember it when I walked into the common room when the troll got in. I messed things up. Big time. That troll made the Golden Trio friends. They didn't fight it together. They weren't friends. I messed up their friendship.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone else was asleep that night. I wasn't. I was pacing the dormitory trying to figure our how to make them friends. They needed to be friends. It would have to go to force. Or I could just let another troll in, hurt Hermione's feelings and have them fight it. But where could I get a troll from? Really. I had to think straight. And the best place to think was outside.<p>

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Forest wasn't all that bad. I was quite nice and peaceful. It was. Until the werewolf showed up. And killed me. Okay, not really but it felt like death, like I was going to die. I wanted to die to make the pain stop. I want it to stop. To stop.<p>

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was in the Hospital Wing. I couldn't remember why I was there or who brought me there. All I could think about was the huge pain in my shoulder. I turned my head and saw a woman looking at me with concern.<p>

"Ah, Miss Shayne, you're awake. This might come as a shock but I will just say it. You're a werewolf." The woman said. Werewolf. I was bitten by a werewolf. Well now Remus would have someone to relate to.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to classes the following week. I wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. Except maybe Hermione. That was another problem; I would be staying with her over the holidays and as far as I knew werewolf transformations didn't stop for the summer. But I wasn't focusing on that part mostly. I needed Ron, Hermione and Harry to be friends. The fate on the world actually rested on me. The fate of the word needed Harry, Ron and Hermione to be friends. I was doing everything I could to force them to be friends. I was dragging Hermione to sit next to Ron and Harry in the great hal and always sitting near them in the Common Room and nothing would work! And it was all Ron and Hermione's fault. So damn stubborn...

* * *

><p>"Why do we always sit next to them?" Hermione asked, with anger, as I pulled her near Harry and Ron at the dinner table.<p>

"Because they're my friends. And I want them to be yours as well, Hermione." I said, exasperated.

"But they are... They probably already got into deep, deep trouble."

"And why wouldn't we know?" She had no answer to my question. I pulled her along and sat right in front of Harry and Ron. They looked up at us, Ron's face full of food. Harry waved but Ron just kept on chewing. He gave a great swallow, pointed to Hermione and said,

"Why are you sitting with us?" I sighed and could see Hermione was going to start crying again. She ran off. I gave Ron a look of utmost disgust and went after her. The problem was she was already way ahead of me and I didn't know where she was going this time.

* * *

><p>"Help me. Please help me." I said to Harry and Ron. We were in the Common Room. I couldn't find Hermione. "Please."<p>

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we need to find her! Please." I said again. I turned to Harry. "Help." Maybe it was the pleading in my eyes, he pited me or he actually cared about Hermione but, Harry didn't get up, Ron did. With a big sigh.

"Fine. I'll; help you. You coming Harry?" He asked. Harry got up.

"Yes. Let's go find a girl!"

* * *

><p>After going almost everywhere else we went to the third floor corridor. I was excited, I wanted to see Fluffy. But I was also scared. I didn't want to get eaten by Fluffy. We heard a scream from the left and followed it into a room with...<p>

"Aaah!" Harry, Ron and I screamed. There was Fluffy, big and alive. And Hermione, thanks goodness, also alive. I looked down. Sure enough he was standing on the trapdoor. Fluffy was growling at us with all three of his heads. A sudden idea struck me.

"One of you guys sing! It always helps me sing." Harry and Ron looked at each other then back to me and both of them started to sing. Harry was singing a Christmas song and Ron was singing 'Oh, Canada'. Even though they were singing off-tune and it was two songs at once, all six of the dog's eyelids started to droop and with Ron's final verse he was asleep. I motioned to the other three and we bolted out of there.

* * *

><p>My work was done, I knew when Ron and Harry came over to us the next day at breakfast. And Hermione let them. The three were finally friends.<p>

* * *

><p>The three were finally friends. Not the four of us were finally friends, the three of them were finally friends. I wasn't anyone's friend now. They shut me out. I suppose it could be good, they would save the Wizarding World, but I wanted to come her to have fun, and to be with them. I wasn't doing either.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco stopped me on the way to Charms. He was alone like me.<p>

"I would like to propose to you a deal," he said. I had to admit, he was intriguing. "We both hate Potter, right? Well-"

"I do not hate Pott- Harry!" I protested. But he was sort of right, I hated to admit. He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Then why don't you sit with him at meals? Why are you never with him? Why do you give him those looks?"

"Why do you stalk me?" I said in his tone and tried to keep on walking. He blocked me.

"All I'm saying is that we should team up and bring down Potter."

"Bring down Harry?"

"Yes. Bring down Potter," he repeated. "Just think about it, okay?" I sighed but said,

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I thought about it. And I thought about it. And I thought about it some more. And the more I thought about it, I had to admit it. Draco was right. I did hate Harry. He had everything. Money, fame, glory, talent. It wasn't fair. He didn't do anything to achieve those things. Draco was right. I wanted to bring him down, or at least see the fall of him. I wanted it so bad. I didn't care that he was the main character. I didn't care. These were my feelings. So I cornered Draco after a Defense Against the Dark Arts class.<p>

"I've thought about it." He grinned.

"And?"

"I want in."

* * *

><p>The Slytherin Common Room <em>was <em>very green. Draco brought me into it so we could plan. He had his own bedroom, he told me. While he distracted everyone I was to run straight ahead, up the stairs and into the bedroom that said Draco Malfoy. It was simple enough. So he pretended to hurt himself and I ran, while everyone was looking the other way. A stopped for a breath at the top of the stairs and then started to read the doors. At the very very end of the hallway was Draco's room. I grabbed the doorknob, turned and walked inside. I was about to sit down on the bed when I realized there was someone already there. And that someone had a shiny silver prefect's badge on his chest...


	4. Chapter 4

I did not like Dumbledore's office. I thought is would be fun and interesting- and maybe it was! Maybe it was when you didn't have a Slytherin prefect glaring at you and towering over you. I just wanted Dumbledore to come back...

* * *

><p>"There is no need for you to stay here, Malcom." Dumbledore said to the Slytherin prefect, Malcom.<p>

"But-" Malcom started with anger. But Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him and pointed towards the door. Malcom stomped out, looking grumpy. Dumbledore turned to me and I gulped.

"Now then," He started. I gulped again. "I need, _need, _you to tell me what happened on Halloween."

I wasn't expecting _that._

"Well, we learnt a hover charm, you know, Wingardium Leviosa. And after class I was-" Dumbledore interrupted me.

"I was looking for your book's version."

Oh. So I told him how Hermione went into the bathroom and the troll and them fighting it. By the time I was done Dumbledore was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"And your version?" He asked. I told him how I led Hermione before they fought the troll. And with no warning- not even for me- I burst into tears.

"And- and I ruined everything!" I kept on sobbing and he let me. He let me cry and cry and cry until I burst out:

"I want to go home! I don't like it here, I _hate _it here. I want my mum back, I want my brothers back, I want my best friend back, I want my dogs back, I want my life back!" There was a silence and I looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

Maybe I didn't really see it. Maybe I misunderstood it but in Dumbledore's eyes I saw something. Pity. I saw pity. And then I remembered. I remembered the note that started everything.

_**You can never come back.**_

I could never go back home. I was stuck here, miserable.

I wanted out. I wanted a time turner to stop myself from join Hagrid and Harry. I anted home. And I wanted it now. Dumbledore sighed and all hesaid was,

"You can leave now Miss Stuart."

* * *

><p>I didn't go to dinner. I didn't go to the Common Room either. I went to the library. I wondered around, avoiding Harry, Ron and Hermione, who, I assumed, were looking for Nicholas Flamel. Funny, the one thing I could tell them without messing everything up, I didn't want to say. Not one bit. And when the library closed I wandered the halls, only leaving when Peeves found me. Mumbling the password to the Fat Lady, I stumbled inside. To my surprise there were three people still awake, very much so.<p>

Harry Ron and Hermione looked like they were looking for something.

"Shayne, you're back!" Hermione said, jumping up. Or they were looking for _someone. _I didn't know what to do at these words. Harry got up as well and walked over to me. Pushing me into a chair, he said,

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you! We have so much o tell you." I was still at a loss for words.

Harry pushed me down into the chair and Ron started to speak. And him- them- told me thing I already knew. About Hagrid, their trips to the library and Nicholas they finished I bit my lip, wondering what to say.

"Well..." I started. They all leaned in eagerly. "I've heard of him before... On a card, I think." Hinting wasn't bad, was it? Harry stroked his chin just like Dumbledore did in his office so many hours ago.

"I think I've seen his name on a card before as well. But where?" He turned to the three of us and Ron and Hermione looked bewildered. Hermione got up and gave a great yawn.

"Well we'd better get to sleep. I'm leaving tomorrow, but keep on looking for Flamel over the Christmas holidays, okay?" I jumped up too.

"The Christmas holidays start tomorrow?" The three of them nodded. Wow. Time flied fast when... when you were mad at your friends...? But still. This meant the Cloak! Of Invisibility!

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning I bounded into Harry and Ron's dormitory.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted, putting down my presents on Seamus' bed. Harry and Ron both woke up.

"Bloody hell, Shayne!" Ron said, pulling up his blanket, even though I knew he was wearing clothes. I threw a little box at Ron and an identical one at Harry. Nothing big, just some chocolate.

I got hit back with a package from Ron. Keeping an eye on Harry, I started to open my presents. Harry and Ron gave me books. _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Flying With the Cannons_. It was a nice thought but I think I would like the Tutshill Tornados more. Just saying.

Hermione also gave me book. _Hogwarts a History_.

I also got three pairs of socks in a package without a name. I suspected Dumbledore. He's right. You can never have enough socks.

Most surprisingly, I got chocolate frogs from- get this- Seamus! Why was he sending me a present?

I got a pile of hard rock cakes from Hagrid, who I only met once, and fudge with a sweater from Mr and Mrs Weasley. The sweater had an S on the front. Mrs Weasley also wrote a letter.

_Dear Shayne,_

_You might not know who we are but Ron's told us all about you in his letters! We're Ron's mum and dad. It was no trouble at all making you the fudge and sweater. It was fun to do a new letter for once. I hope you enjoy the fudge!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Mrs Weasley_

As I was tucking the note in my pocket a big gasp told me that Harry had gotten the Cloak.

"It that-?" Ron stammered. "But those are-. Wow." He pointed at Harry's feet, transfixed. The Cloak had fallen over them and they were invisible. Ron jumped up and so did I.

"That's- that's-" Ron stuttered.

"An Invisibility Cloak." I finished for him.

"An Invisibility Cloak?" Harry repeated. Ron nodded.

"A clock of invisibility. Turns the wearer invisible. But they're really rare and expensive. Who would've spent that much money on you?" Harry shrugged. Getting up, he knocked over the packaging and Dumbledore's note fell out.

"Look!" I pointed and dived for it. The other two huddled around me when I got it and I read out loud:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you_

I was just thinking of one think. The Mirror of Erised.


	5. Chapter 5

"Going on a little nighttime stroll, eh?" Harry didn't respond but I know he was there. "Harry. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I called. He still wasn't responding. There was one tacit left. I started to grope around in the air for his cloak. Feeling everywhere, I knocked into something and pulled. Harry came into form.

"Okay, you caught me," he said. "I was just going to the library." I smirked.

"I know. Can I come? Or should I turn you in?" Harry looked at me in surprise.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Harry bit his lips then gave in.

"Fine, you can come." We put the cloak on and pushed open the portrait quietly.

"Whozziar?" The Fat Lady exclaimed, waking up. We ignored her. I'll admit, I was a _bit _too egar. I kept on wanting to go faster and Harry kept on having to pull me back and make me walk in step with him, so we wouldn't make noise and wouldn't be caught.

* * *

><p>The library seemed farther than ever before. Was it always on the fifth floor?<p>

So Harry and I looked in the Restricted Section for Nicholas Flamel. I just was looking out for a black book. But the problem was there was many, many black books.

I would just wait?

Even though patience was not one of my virtues, no matter how many times all those famous people say it is.

But it was a new world, new me. So I waited. And then. He picked a book of the shelf. I held my breath and braced my ears. And then it happened.

It wasn't that loud, but still loud enough to wake people. I motioned quickly to Harry and he shut it and put it back on the shelf. Running away, I took a deep breath.

I the darkness I could see Harry looking at me, wondering where to go. I shrugged. We just ran.

Good luck seemed to work with me tonight and we passed the suit of armor. I just hoped it was the right one.

Good luck struck and we dived into an empty classroom, save for an invisible Dumbledore.

My eyes looked around and saw the mirror in the front of the classroom.

I walked up to it and nearly had a heart attack.

I knew how it worked, what it did, but I didn't expect to see what I saw.

I saw myself dying.

Why?

It scared me. It scared me a lot.

"Whoa." Came Harry's voice. He was alongside me staring, longingly, into the mirror.

"Shayne, look. It's- it's my family." I knew I wouldn't be able to see them, but I stood and Harry's place and looked.

And the thing I saw confused me.

I didn't see myself dying again, I saw... Well, Harry's family.

Why was my heart's deepest desire to die? And why could I see Harry's family? It was so weird.

I turned to Harry.

"We- we should go back."

* * *

><p>I was upset one day. I didn't know why.<p>

Hermione was back, but we had yet to find Flamel.

Until Neville walked in. Well, hopped in.

I blocked out their conversation, just watched lazily.

And the Harry got the card. I jumped up with excitement, just in time to hear Harry say,

"With his partner _Nicholas Flamel._" Hermione gave a very excited look to the three of us and ran upstairs. She came down holding the big book.

And I ran out of the common room.

* * *

><p>My hand was very sweaty as I knocked on Quirrel's door.<p>

"C-come in." He stuttered from inside. A put a hand in my pocket, around my wand. I tried to look fierce.

I think I failed.

"Ah, M-miss St-stuart. Come in." Quirrel stuttered again.

"I know what you're up to." I said. It surprised me, as well as him. I could tell.

"W-whatever do you mean?"

"You're trying to steal the stone, Quirrel. Or should I say, Voldemort?" I turned and left.

* * *

><p>Defense classes from then on were not fun. Quirrel seemed cold towards me and I couldn't blame him. I knew his secret. I think that he thought I would tell but I didn't. I kept my mouth shut and just went on with my life. I wouldn't tell them.<p>

And then exams came.

I was way overworked.

The homework was harder as well as the classes, and I couldn't keep an eye on Quirrel and keep up with work.

I still tried.

During meals, in class, but that was it. I had no time for anything else. I felt worthless.

I wish the books had dates.

Those would be good.

* * *

><p>Finals were over and I remembered something. Wasn't this the day?<p>

I barely listened to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Until Harry said that he was going through the trapdoor.


	6. Chapter 6

If there was one thing I prided myself on it was that I could jump. Pretty well. Well enough to jump straight from a pit onto an actual floor, avoiding that green, soft, squishy, probably kind of commutable plant, called _Devil's_ Snare, that would choke me and kill me. Okay, maybe it wouldn't actually kill me, but try to. And I didn't want that. So straight from the jump through the trapdoor I pushed my body towards the wall the touch that little wall. But I missed. But I could jump. So I jump on top of the plant (which was kind of risky, it could've grabbed hold of my ankles) and jumped to the wall next to a panting Hermione.

"Don't move!" She screamed at Harry and Ron who were knee length in the plant. "It'll just try to kill you faster!" I smiled.

"Comforting," Ron shouted at her, sarcastically.

"It's Devil's Snare. It likes the dark and damp..." Hermione started.

"So light a fire!" I shouted along with Harry. I couldn't resist.

"Yes, of course, but there's no wood!" This sentence pulled at my insides. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR WHAT?" I smiled even wider as Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered those words to make blue flames appear.

* * *

><p>I did not want to fly. I was terrified. You see, Harry was great. He was on the house team and had it in his blood. Ron had to keep for his brothers all the time. And Hermione… Well she would do fine. I, on the other hand, had only read about it and seen it. I had never flew. And I didn't want to. Which is why I wanted the little bird to come to me. So I could be the hero. As we entered Flitwick's room I looked straight ahead. And there was a key in the lock. I ran over to it and so did the other three. Getting excited I put my hand out to the key. My hand went through and touched the door. I tried again. My hand went through again. I kept on banging and banging through the door until Hermione grabbed my wrist.<p>

"The door's locked, Shayne," She said to me. Harry tossed me a broomstick. I dropped it.

"No! I- I mean, how about I stay here and you give me the key so I can unlock the door?" I suggested. I looked at the door and the intangible key then up to the air.

"It's that key over there," I said, pointing to a key that looked exactly like the one in the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks but nodded and took of to the sky. Or Ceiling.

* * *

><p>We entered the big black and white room and when Ron figured out what we were supposed to do he gave directions. I was a pawn. Ron directed the game and it lasted a while. Near the middle (or end, I had no idea, it could be either, chess was weird like that) of the game I looked over at Ron. I didn't want him to get hurt later on but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we would both get hurt? Corny, I know, but still. I looked at the board and saw the place I could go to help them. Sacrifice myself, but help them. I think Ron saw it too.<p>

"Shayne! Go to-"

"B5!" I shouted instead. And I moved right in front the white king and looked him in the eye. I looked death, or at least pain, in the eye. The king raised his sword and- total blackness.

* * *

><p>We nearly crashed into Dumbledore while looking for him.<p>

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" He asked and ran off. Hermione looked at Ron and I. I felt week and I'm pretty sure Ron did as well, as he looked week too.

"Let's get you two to the hospital wing." Hermione said, in a caring voice, and took our hands to pull us there.

* * *

><p>The train home was… fun. It was kind of sad, knowing that I wasn't going back for about two months. But I would be going back though. And I was going to be staying with Hermione! Who had know idea I was a werewolf and I needed to tell her. So I pulled her into an empty compartment on the train ride home and sat her down and cringed at her scream. Because so many people were biased against werewolves. Against me. I had to calm her and reassure her and finally, <em>finally<em>, she accepted me. And I smiled. We got off the train and wished a good holiday to Harry and Ron and went off to find Mr and Mrs Granger. Finding them, Hermione and I got in her parents car, me a bit tentatively, and we started to drive. Hermione and I told her parents about the school year and I teased her about there not being any wood and soon enough we arrived at their home. Which I guess was also mine now.


End file.
